A New Beginning
by Melly1
Summary: Chap. 10 Up: Sequel to Silent Worries, Killer Tears-- Piper begins her new life with Tyler, but there are many bumps along the way.
1. Velvet Box

**Title:** A New Beginning     

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did, but I do not own Charmed or any of the characters on Charmed.

**Summary: **Piper begins her new life with Tyler, but there are many bumps along the way.

**A/N: **This story is a sequel to Silent Worries, Killer Tears. In order to better understand this story you should read the other one. If you're too lazy to here's a recap...

          Piper loses her two daughters Melinda and Fae along with Leo in a high school shooting. Left alone she goes to a psychiatrist to seek help. She falls in love with Dr. Cohen, otherwise known as Tyler. Because Piper is Tyler's patient there are many problems along the way. Piper and Tyler get in a fight. At Paige and Glen's wedding reception Tyler and Piper meet up and after a lot of yelling and tears they make up. 

**Okay and now on with the story…**

_1….2….3_

Impatiently Piper counted the floors the elevator was passing. Quickly glancing at her clock she realized it was already 11:30pm. She was super late. She should have been there two hours ago. 

          Finally the elevator opened to the fifth floor and Piper got off. Rummaging through her purse she grabbed hold off a cold object. Emerging from the purse came a single silver key with a heart keychain. Turning the key in the doorknob of Apt. 5J Piper heard the familiar click, indicating that the door had unlocked and she proceeded to step inside.  

She was surprised to see that the room was completely dark. Normally she'd be greeted to a well lit room because Tyler would make sure to leave the lights on before he went to bed. It had been two months since Tyler and Piper had gotten back together. Shortly after she'd given the Manor to Paige and she went off to live with Tyler. Things had been going magnificently well. They followed a routine and everything was alright.

          So why was it that suddenly their routine had changed? Starting to panic Piper made her way around the apartment. Stopping in front of the living room she smiled at the scene before her. Slumped on the couch lay Tyler fast asleep, wearing an outfit that Piper could only guess was meant for him to go out in. The dim light of the candles allowed for small shadows to hit his face, making his already kind expression look simply wondrous. Next to him lay a bottle of chilled champagne. Anyone who saw the sight Piper was witnessing knew that he had done this all for her. A large smile spread across her face. He had tried so hard to wait for her, but his hard work schedule left him worn out. 

Piper knew he had to get some real rest and laying slumped on the couch was going to leave him groggy and whiny for tomorrow. So carefully, she kneeled on the couch and got close to his ear. Whispering his name she shook his shoulder, arousing him from slumber. 

          Stirring, he barely opened his eyes.

          "Hey…." He sleepily said.

"Hey honey. Come on, let's go to bed."

"No, I can't….I have all this….it's for you…." 

"Shush, it's okay. It was beautiful, now come on, let's go to bed." Piper said, helping him up off the couch. Heavily leaning against her, he continued to try to explain, his words meaning nothing to Piper as they were all mumbled and incomprehendible. 

Leaning towards the coffee table Piper carefully blew out the candle and made her way towards their bedroom. As she was walking towards the stairs something fell out of Tyler's pocket and landed on the floor. Tripping over it by accident Piper didn't bother to look at what it had been, as she kicked it to the other side of the room. 

A few spins and the small velvet box landed behind Tyler's briefcase. 

**A/N:** Okay I know it was a rather lame beginning to a sequel, but you guys have to give me a break. I'm not too into making a sequel, but the overwhelming requests for one have left me feeling I owe it to you guys. So here it is! Hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know. As for my other stories I've officially decided to stop telling you guys if I'm gunna to something with it, because everytime I do I end up not doing it. So my stories will be updated when I feel I can update them. But I will say one thing my story Paul was dumped mostly because no one seemed to be giving me any response to it. I felt as though no one cared for it, so I stopped dedicating my time to it. Okay well that's it…..till next time. : ) 


	2. Promises and Surprises

**A/N:** Okay a lot of you wanted to see Phoebe and Cole/Paige and Glen moments so I have decided that I will provide them for you by letting these few chapters set everything up. That way you'll all get your "moments" and I can also set the story up for the point in which the action will begin. So anyway on with the story…… 

*~*~*~*

The crickets quietly chirped around her as she sat leaning against the wooden log. The fire in front of her, which had been glowing vibrantly only hours ago, was now only a light flicker. This was amazing. She had never been this in touch with nature in her whole life. Looking over she saw Glen, leaning into their tent, rummaging through their luggage.

He was the main reason she could be doing this. From the moment they had gotten married he had taken her to places she had only ever dreamt of. They had gotten married a month ago, among about a million friends and family. It had been a gorgeous wedding, one filled with nothing but happiness. Even now, the happiness that had rained that day remained, making Paige and Glen's love grow stronger everyday. 

She was so enthralled in her thoughts she never even realized that he had come over to her and was talking to her.

"Paige? Ya there?" Glen said, waving his hand in front of Paige's face.

"Oh….sorry. I was just thinking."

"Thinking? Hmm….about what?"

"Us." Paige said with a smile.

"Hmm….should I be worried. Are divorce papers going to be arriving at my doorstep?"

"No! Of course not," Paige said slapping his arm, "I was thinking about how in love we are."

"Oh, well that's a good thing." Glen said, sitting down next to Paige.

"Yes it is." Paige said, leaning her head against Glen's shoulder. 

"It's been a month already. Can you believe that? I still remember that morning. I was so nervous I almost left the house without my pants on. If it hadn't been for Cole I probably would have left without them." Glen commented, laughing.

"Ha-ha, I would have paid anything to have seen that. But I have to admit I was a bit nervous myself. I was so scared that you were too good to be true. That I was too lucky to have found someone as special as you." Paige said, clearing her throat. "Then I began to think about Piper, how she had lost Leo, how hard it had been for her. I thought that if I married you and then something were to happen to you that the pain I would feel afterwards would be so great that it would kill me. I wasn't sure if I was ready for something like that."

"You could never lose me. Even if I were to die I would always be there, watching you. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me now." 

"Well I like it, so don't ever leave."

Taking Paige's head, Glen brought it to his, so that they were eye to eye. Looking into her deep brown eyes was like looking into a world that was familiar yet mysterious. 

"I promise." He uttered softly into the night sky. The words seemed to vibrate through the trees, lingering there, reminding them forever of his eternal promise.

Then, embraced in each others arms, they looked up towards the night sky and looked up at the stars. There they stayed, finally falling asleep.

*~*~*~*

Turning over his face came in contact with a cold pillow. Slowly peeling open one eye he looked over and saw that Phoebe was no longer in bed. Looking to the alarm clock he saw that it read 2:30am. Phoebe was always in bed at this time. Something had to be wrong if she was out of bed. 

Worried, he quickly got out of bed, threw on his robe and headed towards Ben's room. Quietly opening the door, he found his baby boy, spread out in his bed; his tiny arms and legs dangling out of the sides. Carefully walking up to him he stared at the beautiful little boy before him. He could not believe Phoebe and he had created such a magnificent, good hearted creature. Repositioning the blanket on top of him, he planted a light kiss on top of Ben's head and walked out. 

Going down the hall Cole heard some commotion coming from the kitchen. There he found Phoebe, hunched over the refrigerator, apparently looking for something to eat. Quietly he sneaked up on her, wrapping his arms, the best he could, around her waist and planting a large kiss on the crook of her neck. 

Turning around she smiled when she saw Cole's tired face looking down at her.

"Hey baby." She said lovingly.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" 

"I was hungry….and I couldn't sleep. This baby does not stop growing." Phoebe said, patting her large stomach.

"That's true, what is it now, two extra weeks that little one has stayed in there?"

"Yea, just about. Ugh, little one, why don't you come out. Mommy's tired already!" 

"I have a feeling it's best that he or she stay up there as long as possible. I have no desire to have those early morning wake-up calls. Although I've been having plenty with you, so maybe it won't be too different."

"Hey! That's not nice!" Phoebe said, playfully punching his arm.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. But seriously, you should get some rest, come on, let's go upstairs." 

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Phoebe said, disappointed that she didn't get to have a snack, but too tired to protest.

Walking through their apartment, in route to her bedroom she suddenly felt a sharp pain. Looking for something to hold onto her hand only found the bookshelf. Grabbing on quickly, she lost her grip and a few books came crashing down. Cole, having heard the noise came running to her side. 

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Her pale face looked up and met his worried eyes. Calmly, yet in pain, Phoebe responded.

"Cole, I think I'm going into labor." 

****

****

****

**A/N:** Please review!!! 


	3. Getting Ready For the Arrival

            Running frantically through their small apartment Cole collected all their belongings and threw them into the car. Grabbing Phoebe by the hand he quickly hurried her to the car. Having put her into the car, in the best possibly comfortable position, Cole jumped into the driver's side. He checked to make sure they had everything, but somehow he was sure he was missing something. 

            Turning towards the house, he saw it, standing in the house's doorway, it was Ben. He was standing sleepily, looking out the open door, which Cole had forgotten to close. His hair was ruffled, evidence that he had just woken up. His vibrant blue eyes were gleaming with tears. He was yelling something, but from the car Cole could not make it out. 

            Quickly unbuckling his seatbelt Cole ran up to the house.

            "DAAAAADDDDYYY!!!! MOMMMMMYYYYY!!!" Ben yelled, crying hysterically. 

            "Ben! I'm so sorry baby. Daddy is just a little crazy right now." Cole said, taking Ben into his arms and wiping away his tears.

            Pushing away, so he could look Cole in the face, Ben asked, "Where are you going?"

            "Mommy's going to have the baby!"

            "Really? I'm gunna be a big brother?" Ben asked, excited.

            "Yep," Cole said grinning, "but we gotta go or mommy's going to end up having the baby in the car."

            "In the car?" Ben asked giggling.

            "Yep, now come on, we gotta hurry." Cole said, taking Ben in his arms and racing towards the car.

            He quickly placed Ben in the car, fastening his seat belt. Jumping into the driver's seat, again, he turned to Phoebe.

            "I knew we forgot something." He laughed.

            "Cole! I don't care! Let's just get to a hospital okay?" Phoebe yelled, irritated.

            From the backseat Ben jumped in fright and began to cry.

            "Ben, it's alright, Mommy's just feeling a little icky." Cole said, trying to comfort his son as well. 

            Turning the ignition he drove off, in route to the hospital, knowing this was going to be the longest car ride of his life.

*~*~*

            _Ring. Ring. Ring._

            Asleep next to Tyler, Piper reached over him, trying to get the phone. 

            "Hello…." She said groggy.

            "Piper? It's me Cole."

            "Cole? Why are you calling at 4 o' clock in the morning?"

            "Piper, we're at the hospital, Phoebe's going into labor."

            "Are you kidding me?"

            "No, we're at San Francisco Memorial. I need you to get down her as soon as you can. I had to bring Ben along and they won't let me go in there to see Phoebe if I have Ben. I can't leave him alone in the waiting area. So I'm pretty much stuck out here."

            "Okay, I'm on my way." Piper said, hanging up the phone.

            From under the covers came Tyler's muffled voice.

            "Who was that?"

            "Cole. Phoebe's in the hospital, she's in labor. I have to go." Piper responded, jumping out of bed, already throwing on some clothes.

            "Want me to come?" he asked, hoping she'd say no.

            "If you want, but you do have work in an hour or so. Maybe you just want to stay here, Although if you do want to come, that'd be great also."

            Tyler hated when Piper did this. She'd tell him that he could stay, yet it'd be nice if he came. In other words, she wanted him to come, yet if he didn't she'd pretend to be okay with it and then not talk to him for the next two days. 

            "Okay, I'll go." Tyler said, slowly getting up.

*~*~*

            Running into the hospital Piper looked around, searching for Cole. She spotted him, in the corner, pacing. Ben sat in the chair in front of him, trying hard not to fall asleep.

            "Cole!" She yelled, running up to him.

            "Piper! You came! Thank God." 

            "I told you I would. How is she?" 

            "I don't know, they won't tell me anything. I have to get in there!" he said, a bit frustrated. 

            "Okay well you go. Tyler's parking the car, so he'll be here in a few. We'll help take care of Ben, don't you worry."

            "Thanks Piper, I really appreciate it." Cole said, turning to go.

            "Oh Cole....wait!" 

            "Yea?" He said, turning around.

            "Did you call Paige?" 

            "Yea, but she and Glen are out camping. They can't get here until tomorrow." Cole said, sort of sadly. More in part because of the fact that he knew his wife would be crushed to hear the news.

            "Oh okay. Just checking." Piper said, letting Cole go off to his wife.

            Turning towards Ben, she smiled.

            "Hey Buddy, what's up?"

            "Nothin."

            "You excited?"

            "Yea, but I wanna go home!! Can't the baby come at home, not here. I don't like it here!!" Ben whined, his voice filled with crankiness, which Piper could only guess was from lack of sleep. 

            Sitting down on the seat next to Ben, she pulled him onto her lap. 

            "Okay, how about you take a little nap. I promise I'll wake you up when the baby comes." Piper suggested.

            Ben only nodded, as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

            Minutes later Tyler came running in. Finding Piper he quietly walked up to her, seeing that Ben was fast asleep in her lap.

            "You okay there? You look a little uncomfortable." Tyler teased.

            "It's okay, I'll be fine. Poor little guy was just really tired. They must have woken up really early."

            "I wonder what time Phoebe went into labor."

            "Well it must have been a few hours ago. Hopefully this baby will come quickly, being in labor is horrible!!" Piper grunted, remembering the immense pain. She also remembered the great feeling of love that filled the air, however; as Leo held her hand and smoothed her hair, whispering comforting words into her ear. She felt a tear come to her eye, but quickly pushed it away with her free hand. 

            Tyler, however, didn't miss it.

            "You okay?" he asked.

            "Yea, I'll be fine."

            "You sure?"

            "Positive." Piper whispered, knowing she probably wouldn't be.

            Looking at her so devastated, as she reminisced about her past, Tyler was glad he had made the decision to go with her. She would never be able to deal with this on her own. Sitting down in the seat next to her, he took her head and rested it on his shoulder. Gently caressing her hair, he tried to lift the pain from her shoulders. He hated to see her sad and he was going to do anything to make sure she was happy.

A/N: Okay I need more reviews. I only got one last time. I was tempted to just stop this story, but I just couldn't. So come on review. Even if you hate it and never want me to write another chapter, review and tell me that. I'll take all comments and use them to further improve my writing. So come on guys, review!!! Next chapter will be the birth of the baby. Until next time, **KEEP REVIEWING!!!** (hehe)


	4. It's a ?

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! I love to know that people actually read my stories and enjoy them. Before we start this next chapter, which I know you are all anxious to read, I have a few questions I'd like answer for you guys. 

~Uncreative, the whole "magic" issue has been pretty much eliminated from these stories. No, there is no story before _Silent Worries Killer Tears, but you have given me a wonderful idea about possibly writing one in the future. I of course can't guarantee anything, but maybe. _

~StrangGT, as for the time when Tyler will propose to Piper, you'll just have to wait and see. But I promise whatever happens, I'll make it enjoyable for all of you.  = )

~Caryn, I promise there will be a lot more Tyler/Piper moments in the future. I'm just trying to meet other people's wishes of having some Paige/Glen and Phoebe/Cole moments. Besides, this is mainly a Piper story.

Okay I hope that helped clear up some things for you guys. And now on with the story!

*~*~*

            The gentle sunlight shone down on Piper's face. Peeling open her eyes she looked around. She saw nurses running around busily and impatient people sitting in uncomfortable chairs. On her lap lay Ben, sprawled out, and next to her sat Tyler, also asleep. Suddenly it came back to her, she was at the hospital. She had gotten here last night when Cole had frantically called her, telling her that Phoebe was in labor. Looking at the clock that hung above the nurses' station she realized that Phoebe had been in labor for about six or seven hours. She wished she could go see her, but at the moment it was impossible.

             She carefully picked Ben up and placed him on the chair she had been sitting on. He mumbled a bit in his sleep but resumed to his state of slumber. Walking around for a few minutes, Piper tried to rid herself of the kinks in her body. She decided to go to the cafeteria and pick up some breakfast to take back for the boys. 

Walking back proved to be a struggle. Between the cinnamon buns, the two coffees and the orange juice, Piper was positive that she'd end up dropping everything before she made it to their "little corner of the hospital." Thankfully Tyler was up by the time she got back and he gladly helped her the rest of the short distance.

            Breakfast was quickly interrupted by the arrival of Paige and Glen.

            "Hey! Piper! Tyler! Ben!" Paige yelled, hurriedly running up to them.

            "Hey Paige." Piper said, embracing her sister in a hug.

            "Did I miss anything?" Paige asked, out of breath.

            "Nothing. We've been waiting here for hours with no word."

            "Oh okay. Good. Glen and I drove up the coast so fast this morning. Ugh….I thought we were going to die!" Paige said, a hint of relief in her voice.

            "Oh well don't worry. No need to rush now. Come….sit down." Piper said, motioning for the empty seat.

            From the window Ben turned around and saw Paige.

            "Auntie Paige!! You came!!" He yelled, running up to her.

            "Yes I did. So are you a big brother yet?" Paige asked, knowing her nephew's answer would prove to be comical.

            "Nooooo! The baby is taking tooooooooo long!!! I want it to come now!!" Ben complained, over-exaggerating.

            "Well just give the baby some time; I'm sure it'll come soon." Paige said, trying to suppress her laughter.

            "How about for the time being I show you some of the things Auntie Paige and I found on our camping trip." Glen said, rummaging through his knapsack. 

            "Cool!" said Ben, excited to see what surprises his Uncle Glen would show him this time.

*~*~*

            Meanwhile in the hospital room….

            "Ah, it hurts!!!" Phoebe cried

            "It's okay honey. Just breathe. You're going to be alright." Cole responded.

            "Don't tell me to relax!!! You have no idea what it's like to be in this kind of pain!!!" 

            Just as Phoebe was yelling at Cole the doctor walked through the door.

            "How about we take a look?" he said "Hmm….well it appears you're fully dilated. How about we get you ready and then we start pushing?" 

            "That'd be so great!" both Phoebe and Cole said at the same time.

            After a few minutes Phoebe was ready to start pushing.

            "Okay ready I'm going to say go and then I want you to start pushing. Cole, when Phoebe is pushing you count to ten. Once he's done you can relax Phoebe." The doctor explained.

            Phoebe could just nod, already too tired to say much.

            "Ready….go!" 

            Phoebe leaned forward and pushed. 

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" Cole slowly counted.

            "And relax." The nurse said.

            "Okay a few more times and the baby should be out. Ready….go!" the doctor said

            Again they preformed the necessary steps. Phoebe's hand was now squeezing Cole's, the pain she felt being transmitted to him, through the intensity of her grip. 

            They continued pushing and counting for the next 20 minutes. 

            "Okay Phoebe, you're almost there, we've got the head out. Push a little more and we should have a baby!" the doctor yelled excitedly.

            Phoebe pushed with all her might, her face turning red. There were a few moments of silence as Cole looked over to see if the baby was out. Phoebe, being able to see nothing, hoped that everything was alright.

            "Cole…..baby, is everything alright?" she whispered, worried.

            Cole did not need to answer for the next thing Phoebe heard was the joyful sound of a crying baby.

            "Mr. and Mrs. Tuner say hello to your little baby……"

*~*~*

            Cole came running towards the waiting room, anxious to tell the family the good news and desperate to get back in there to make sure Phoebe and the baby were doing alright.

            When everyone saw Cole, they all turned to hear what good news he would be bringing them. Piper, Tyler, Paige and Glen stood up and Ben went running into Cole's arms.

            "Daddy! Daddy! Did the baby come?" Ben asked, excited.

            "Yes it did!!" Cole said happily.

            "Oh my God, that is so great, so what was it, a boy or a girl?" Paige asked

            "Come on, follow me, I'll tell you all the details on the way." Cole said, leading them all towards the room Phoebe and the baby had been placed in.

            "So come on, talk!!" Piper said, exasperated.

            Standing before the door of the room Cole stopped, loving the expression of exasperation and excitement on everyone's faces.

            "Guys, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our family….Jade Audrey Turner." Cole said, opening the door.

            In the large hospital room bed sat Phoebe, a small pink bundle in her arms. Ben, too excited to wait, ran into the room and jumped onto Phoebe's bed, causing Jade to cry. 

            "Ben!" Cole yelled, "What did we say were the rules once the baby came?"

            "Cole, relax, he's just excited that's all. Right baby?" Phoebe said

            "Yea! Yea!"

            "Come here Ben," Phoebe said, "I want you to meet your new baby sister Jade."

            Leaning over Phoebe's shoulder Ben looked down at the little baby girl squirming in his mother's arms.

            "She's so tiny." He whispered, remembering he had to be quiet around the baby.

            Soon everyone else joined Ben in marveling at the new baby. There were plenty of "ooh" and "ah" and "oh how adorable". After a while Jade had fallen asleep and Phoebe herself was fighting to stay awake. Cole, also wanting to get some rest and knowing that Phoebe really needed it suggested that everyone go home and rest; Phoebe would be home tomorrow afternoon anyway. 

            "Are you sure you don't want us to stay? Just a little longer…." Paige whined, not wanting to leave the baby.

            "Come on honey. We've had a long weekend, what with camping and then the arrival of Jade. I think Cole's right, we should all go and get some rest."

            "Alright….." Paige reluctantly agreed.

            Taking their belongings they hugged and kissed everyone goodbye and told them that they would all see them tomorrow afternoon at the Manor for Jade's little arrival party. 

            Piper and Tyler also began to get their things and bit farewell to everyone. They were just about to head out the door when Cole stopped them.

            "You guys, could you do us a huge favor and take Ben with you for the night. He really shouldn't be here and it'll be super hectic tomorrow if we have to be worrying about him making mischief as we leave the hospital."

            "Oh, it's alright. We love to have him over." Tyler said.

            "Thanks you guys, I promise we'll make it up to you guys."

            Taking Ben's hand Piper led the way to the car with Tyler not too far behind.

*~*~*

            "Okay now you go to bed. Tomorrow Jade will come home and you can spend ALL the time you want with her. Okay?"

            "Okay Auntie Piper. 'Night. Love you."

            "Love you too buddy." Piper said, leaning down and planting a kiss of Ben's forehead. 

            Tonight Ben was to sleep in the master bedroom with Piper, while Tyler slept in the guest bedroom. This was because Ben was too scared to sleep alone in a strange house. Piper was okay with doing that for tonight, but she knew she was going to miss Tyler's protective arms snuggling up against her. 

            Walking out into the kitchen she saw him fixing two sandwiches. Coming up behind him she began to kiss his ear lobe. 

            "Hey you." He said, turning around and embracing her in a passionate kiss. 

            "What are you up to?" she asked

            "I thought we could use a little food. We haven't been able to have a proper meal in awhile."

            "True." Piper said, arranging some table cloths and glasses on top of the glass table in the living room. Tyler and she did not believe in eating in the dining room. They enjoyed their "intimate company" too much, so eating on the floor, where they could both snuggle up to each other, was perfect for them. 

            For a little while they ate, not many words exchanged between the two of them. Then Tyler began to talk about Jade.

            "She's so cute. God I love kids….I wish I had some of my own."

            "Yea, kids are the greatest thing in the world. I'd love to have more." Piper said quietly.

            Tyler didn't know what to say. He knew he had made a mistake by bringing up the subject of children, but at the moment it had seemed okay. 

            "I can still remember the feeling of holding the baby in your arms. There's this great feeling of love that overcomes your soul. Time stops, all you see is you husband and your baby. It's marvelous." Piper said, tears streaming down her face. "Watching them grow up is magnificent. They go through so many "firsts" that there isn't enough film, let alone time to capture it all. Sometimes I'd miss things while I was at work and Leo would call me and tell me what happened. At least that was the case with Melinda…." Piper was now hysterical. Tyler placed his arm around her shoulders, hushing her. But her crying would not seize. 

            "It's going to be okay Piper….you don't have to think about that anymore."

            "But I do Tyler! I do! I think about it all the time!! I loved my kids, but once Fae came around I just lost a bit of interest. So what if I missed something, I had seen it before, it wasn't that big a deal. And then before I knew it they were teenagers and I had to go to the morgue and collect their bloody bodies." Piper sobbed. "I never expected anything like that to happen and I took it all for granted. If I could only have one more day with them….."

            "But now you have a new life. You have me and I love you more than anything in the world. You have your nephew and your new niece who love you to death. You have your sisters who care about you so much they'd die for you. You have your brother in laws, who although have no real blood connection to you, still love you like family. You have all that Piper, why would you need to go back in time? Why would you need to see them again? So you could forget about what you have now? You're super lucky. You were lucky to have them and now you're lucky to have us." 

            "But…."

            "But what Piper! Tell me, I want to help you. I want you to find peace, so tell me, how can I help you?"

            She didn't say anything. She had no idea what could make everything alright. So she just stayed in his arms, crying. 

            Hours passed, few words were exchanged during this time. There was just love, flowing from one being to another.  Eventually Tyler sent Piper to bed and he went to the guest bedroom. He lay awake for a while after, thinking about what Piper had said. He began to wonder whether he should continue with his plan of starting a life with Piper. Maybe he should just forget that it could ever work. Piper wasn't ready to let go of the past so how would she be able to dive into the future.

**A/N:** What do you think? Review and let me know.


	5. Contemplating and Discovering

A/N: Sorry for the long time between reviews but I have been trying to update a chapter for every one of my stories and since I didn't really know where to go with this it took me a little longer to update it. But now I have updated and in order to get me to update more often you guys have to review!! **PLEASE!! **Say whatever you want…yell at me for not updating, tell me the story sucks, give me pointers, suggestions, whatever…I just want to hear your thoughts.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed however. =D

And now on with the story….

*~*~*~*~*~*

Tyler sat in his office that afternoon looking out the window, thinking. It had been two weeks since Piper and he had engaged in a serious conversation about their future. He could still recall her sobs as she told him about how it had been for her, raising two girls. Although she had cried Tyler had seen the sparkle in her eye as she thought about the life she once had. 

Tyler had tossed the conversation around in his mind for hours on end, trying to figure out what his best plan of action could be. He desperately wanted to start a life with Piper, but his psychological experence told him that she just wasn't ready to let go of her previous life. 

The last few days had proven to be difficult as well. Jade was about to have her blessing into the Halliwell/Turner family and Phoebe seemed to be calling Piper day in and day out, trying to ask her for advice and such. Piper however wasn't really in the mood to hear more about Phoebe and her baby issues. It seemed to be making her depressed. Tyler tried reaching out to her, but she shut him down, always using the excuse that it was "that time of the month." 

Tyler sighed and turned in his chair. He looked down at his desk to the picture of Piper. She had gone to a photographer to take these pictures, as a birthday present for him. Tyler could remember how happy she had been as he carefully opened the package. 

_"Surprise! What do you think? I got them done by a professional photographer. I thought you needed some better pictures of me in your office. Haha. That one of us on our first date wasn't really working for me…my hair was too frizzy." _Piper had said, giggling. 

Tyler had kissed her and thanked her a million times over. The next day she had even made it her duty to come to the office to see if Tyler had in fact placed the picture on his desk. When she saw that he had she got so excited and bubbly. 

Tears began to form in Tyler's eyes as he thought back to that version of Piper, the happy one. He wished nothing more than to see that Piper come back to him. He missed her so. Now Piper was nothing but sad and quiet. She was the same Piper that had come to him less than seven months ago with a broken heart. She had sobbed to him about Leo, Melinda and Fae…telling him about how much they had meant to her, how much she missed them, how she felt she couldn't go on without them. And then somehow, just by talking to him this sad person had become happy. She had suddenly been filled with hope. 

Tyler wondered if he could do it again…if he could help Piper become happy again. Maybe if he went home, cooked her a nice dinner, talked to her all night she would feel relieved of whatever it was she was holding inside. 

Maybe if she were happy again Tyler would have the courage and the faith to ask her to marry him….

*~*~*~*~*~*

Piper walked towards the bedroom, a telephone up to her ear and a pile of laundry in her hands. 

"Yes Phoebe…uh-huh. Tyler and I will get to the apartment nice and early…..don't worry Ben will be fine. We'll take care of him……uh-huh……sure" Piper said, trying to calm a sleep deprived and panicky Phoebe on the other end. 

"Phoebe you have to relax honey. You sound all flustered. How about you go take a nap or something. Ben is out with Cole and Jade has been napping for over an hour now, you don't need to be up cleaning. Leave that to Cole, he's the husband after all." Piper continued, attempting to lighten the hectic situation. 

"……alright, you okay now?…okay good……see you tomorrow, nice and early. Don't worry about a thing. Call Paige if ya need anything…..okay, okay ya got me, but seriously I think Paige wants to be involved in this, she isn't off camping or anything so call her. Haha…..alright I really gotta go…lots of laundry here. Okay…uh-huh….bye Phoebes….bye." Piper concluded, clicking the end button on the phone. 

Phoebe could really get Piper's nerves in a whack. She had called her about a thousand times in the last hour to ask her a range of questions from "what should Ben wear tomorrow" to "do you think the salads should be put in the fridge". Piper had patiently listened to her rant and then had offered as best advice as she could, although she was really in no mood to help. She had been sort of out of it lately, ever since Jade had been born actually, but she knew that as big sister she had to keep her emotions at bay and just help the younger siblings; regardless of how pointless their problems seemed to be. 

Picking up the last pile of laundry that lay on the bed she placed it in the appropriate drawer just as the telephone began to ring. 

Picking it up Piper answered. "Phoebe! I told you to relax and stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine!……Tyler? Oh sorry, Phoebe has been calling non stop all day….what's up….me? laundry and cleaning the house……you want to what? You want me to go shopping for a brand new outfit for tomorrow?….spend as much as I need to?…you are joking right?….you aren't joking…." Piper said amazed.

She walked down the stairs to begin cleaning up the living room as Tyler continued to talk to her. She would have said something but she wasn't sure what to say. Tyler was never the kind of man that would send her off on a last minute, all you can spend, shopping spree. He was classier than that. He never liked to show his money and he especially hated to have Piper show it off for him. Whenever Piper went to buy herself an outfit she would bring credit not cash. So why would he all of a sudden change his mind?

"But Tyler…..Tyler are you okay? This isn't like you….Tyler….wait, but…." Piper tried to stop him but he was already giving her instructions on where she could find the money that she could use to purchase the dress. 

"Okay I am going to your desk……uh-huh…..second drawer on the left. Hold on…."

Opening the drawer Piper fumbled around with the items in there, trying to find the manila envelope that held Tyler's paycheck for the last two weeks. 

"Okay I found it…..yea….I opened it…..I see the money…..okay….okay bye." Piper said hanging up the phone. 

She eyed the money and wondered if she should listen to Tyler and go shopping. She had been sort of out of it lately and nothing would help more than a little shopping, but she felt sort of guilty and she didn't really want to use it all. Grabbing $200 Piper put the rest back in the envelope. 

"Oh wait…what drawer was it again?" Piper thought out loud. The drawers were closed once again and Piper, having been so dumbfounded, had forgotten what drawer Tyler had told her. Opening the top drawer on the right Piper placed the envelope in, but not before noticing the velvet box that sat inside. 

She knew she shouldn't, but her curiosity got the best of her. Picking up the velvet box she played around with it in her hands. Could it in fact be an engagement ring? Could that be why Tyler wants her to go shopping…so that she would be out of the house and he could make a special dinner for her so that he could surprise her with a proposal? Piper's heart skipped as she went to open the box. 

Creaking open Piper began to peer inside when she decided it best to not look. If Tyler wanted to propose Piper didn't want to have that knowing look in her eyes, like she knew it was coming all along. She would rather save some surprise for tonight. 

Placing the box back in the drawer Piper went to get her keys….she had some shopping to do. 

A/N: What do you guys think? Please review and let me know!!!

__


	6. Mixed Signals Lead to Big Problems

The door squeaked open just as Tyler lit the last candle. Looking at the feast he had prepared he smiled. Tonight was going to be great. Tyler thought all afternoon about how he was going to make this evening special, in order to cheer up Piper. And after much thought he finally figured out the perfect way to do it. 

He would remind her of their first date, after their fight that is. He had prepared the same garden salad, lemon chicken and cheesecake that he had that night several months ago. He was sure that the second Piper saw it her eyes would light up with excitement and she would smile that genuinely happy smile that Tyler missed so much. And who knew, if the time seemed right, maybe he would do it. Maybe he would propose. After all, the ring was hidden securely in his coat pocket. 

Hearing the clang of keys hitting the table he held his breath, knowing she was coming. Her shoes made faint clicks on the floor and Tyler counted them, each one bringing her a step closer to him. From the candlelight he could see her shadow as it grew bigger and bigger. Then, in an instant, she was standing before him, holding the dress that she had bought this afternoon. Slowly he saw a smile begin to creep upon her face. Haphazardly she dropped the dress to the floor, the delicate blue material seeping out through the bag that had been placed over it. And then, in one quick movement, she was hugging him. 

Tyler hugged her back, taking in all of her. The sweet fragrance of wildflowers danced around him. Her delicate arms squeezing him with all her might. Tyler smiled, overwhelmed with the feeling that he had accomplished. He had made her truly happy. 

Pulling her back, so he could look her in the face, he saw the glint in her eyes. The same glint that he had seen the day she had given him that picture in his office. 

*~*~*

Piper smiled, looking into Tyler's eyes. She couldn't believe it was happening tonight. He was actually going to propose to her. Being the sweetheart that he was he had even gone through all the trouble of bringing the past to the present. He had made everything look just the way it had on their first date, well actually it was more like their 12th, but it was the thought that counted. Besides, they had just gotten back together after that date so it was sort of like their first……again. But that wasn't the point, the point was that he had thought about this enough to put forth 100% effort in order to make it memorable. 

Sitting down next to Tyler she placed the napkin on her lap and from under the table reached out to touch Tyler's hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and then began talking to her about her day. Piper willingly conversed with him, although her mind was somewhere else. She just wanted to end the boring chit-chat and get to the real important stuff. She couldn't wait to be engaged again. 

An hour or two passed, filled with more boring shop talk and eating. The meal was wonderful and for a while Piper began to forget about the proposal; that is until Tyler grabbed both her hands and made her face him. 

Her heart began to beat a million miles an hour. The moment of truth had arrived and she was going to end up passing out right her in the middle of it all. She carefully took a breath, hoping she wasn't making it too obvious that she knew what was in store. 

"Piper, I love you." 

"I love you too." Piper said, barely above a whisper.

"I'm so happy to see you so alive tonight. You had been so sad for the past few days, so unlike yourself. And well….along with this special dinner I umm…..well, I got a little surprise."

"You do?"

"Yep. I do. Now close your eyes and open your hands." Tyler said, removing a small box, with a red ribbon on top from his pocket and placing it in Piper's hands. "Okay, open them."

Staring down at the small box in her hands Piper carefully began to remove the ribbon, her hands shaking like leaves in the wind. Minutes seemed like hours as Piper opened the white box to find a small blue velvet box inside. Removing the box from the package she began to open it, hearing the faint creak of the hinge. Piper's mouth dropped open in surprise as she saw……

"A necklace?" Piper asked, flabbergasted.

"Yea, I thought you could wear it with your dress tomorrow. I hope it matches." 

"Um….it's…..umm….it's nice." Piper said, saddened. 

"What's wrong? Do you not like it? I can return it, we'll go together, I'll get you something you want." Tyler said, sensing that something was wrong. 

"No, it's not that….it's…..just…..nevermind."

"No tell me. What is it?" Tyler said, taking Piper's hands in his.

"Well….umm…..what…..what happened to the umm…..the umm…..the…."

"The what? What happened to the what?" Tyler said, concerned. He could feel Piper's hands shaking. "Piper, honey, why are you shaking? Are you okay?"

"I'm just…..where's…..where's the ring?" Piper said, close to tears.

"What ring?" Tyler asked, not quite understanding what Piper was getting at.

"The….th….the….engagement…."

"The engagement ring? What engagement ring are you talking about honey?" Tyler said, pretending he didn't know anything about the ring that he secretly had hidden in his jacket pocket. 

"The one…..the one I saw in your drawer." Piper said, tears now surfacing to her eyes and spilling over, dripping down her face.

"Oh, that one." Tyler said, knowing he shouldn't say much in order to get Piper to open up to him.

"Yea…that one Tyler!! That one!!! I thought you were going to propose to me. Isn't that why you sent me out today? So you could set all this up and propose to me?!?!? Isn't that why? Tell me Tyler!! Tell me…is that ring not for me. Am I not worthy of it? Do you not love me? Why don't you tell me!! Just tell me!!" Piper said, now overemotional. Throwing the necklace on the table she rose from her seat, knocking over her glass of wine. Spilling to the floor Piper went to clean it up, now losing all stability and sobbing over the broken glass.

Tyler moved to where she was, attempting to take her in his arms. However he got no luck. Instead Piper pushed him away, getting up off the floor and running to the bedroom where she slammed the door in Tyler's face. 

Standing in front of the oak door Tyler stared at it, trying to figure out the best way to approach this. He had just discovered that what had been his well guarded secret was in fact not that guarded after all. Piper had known about the ring and now she probably laying on the bed, sobbing because the man she loves didn't propose like she had expected all along. 

"Piper, baby, please open the door. Let me explain."

"No! Go away! I don't want to talk to you!!" Piper yelled, tears evident in her voice. 

"But Piper…."

"NO!!" Piper yelled, throwing the clock towards the door, having it smash into a million pieces. 

Tyler knew there was nothing he could do. He just had to wait and hope that the relationship that he was working so hard to maintain wouldn't shatter into pieces like the alarm clock and wine glass that lay in shambles on the floor.

Removing the ring from his pocket he played with it in his hands, thinking. 

Would this ring ever be on Piper's delicate finger? 

Would she ever smile at him again? 

Would she ever be his wife? 

The questions danced in Tyler's head, filling him with sadness and helplessness. 

****

A/N: Hope you all liked it. Review and let me know!! 


	7. A note and a ring

**A/N:** Another chapter!! Yay!! And I didn't take too long this time!! I'm so proud of myself. Hehe. 

To everyone who has brought up the subject of Tyler and Piper having kids don't worry in time this will happen. In fact I'm actually thinking about making another story (sort of making this a trilogy) and in the final story having Piper and Tyler have kids. But this is just a thought, so don't mark my words or anything. 

For now just enjoy this chapter!!

*~*~*

Opening his eyes Tyler looked around, a bit disoriented. He couldn't understand why he was on the floor, instead of in his bed with Piper. And then his eyes fell on the dining room table. The half eaten cheesecakes, the dirty plates piled up, the red stain on the carpet. Wait a second Tyler thought, where was the broken wine glass that had caused that red stain on the carpet? 

            Getting up Tyler looked at the digital clock over the stove, it read 3:52. He must have fallen asleep while he sat next to the door, waiting for Piper to come out. However if the wine glass was no longer on the floor, that must have meant Piper had come out of the bedroom some time while Tyler slept. 

            Turning back towards the door he carefully opened it, hoping it wouldn't creak and wake up Piper, if she was asleep, which Tyler hoped she was. 

            Sure enough, as he crept into the room he found Piper, sprawled on the bed, asleep. An empty bottle of Jack Daniels was in her hand and crumbled tissues adorned the area around the bed. Tyler felt his heart sink to the floor as he stared at the picture before him. He could not believe he had thought so long about proposing to her. He had thought she would reject him and in fact there was nothing more that she wanted in life than to be his wife. 

            Moving over to her still form he stared into her face for a few minutes. Tear streaks stained her gentle face, her once soft hazel hair was a tangled mess. Even the wildflowers Tyler had smelt hours ago were replaced by the foul odor of strong liquor.  A tear fell down Tyler's face and he quickly wiped it away. 

            Carefully, so as not to wake her, Tyler slid the empty bottle out of her hands. She began to mumble and Tyler held his breath, but instead of waking, she turned her head and fell back asleep. Next Tyler picked up every last tissue off the floor. Each one felt as wet as the next and Tyler knew Piper must have cried herself to sleep. Taking the bottle and the tissues he went back to the kitchen and disposed of them. 

            As he made his way back to the bedroom he thought of what to do. Should he just leave, in order to bring peace to Piper, his true love? Or should he fight for her, because he knew that without her he was no one? 

            He couldn't do it. He couldn't decide. So he went for a constructive medium. Walking into the bedroom he grabbed a few shirts, pants, underwear and socks. Taking them to the living room he grabbed the duffel bag that he had in the living room closet and haphazardly threw all the contents inside. Then going over to his desk he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly he scribbled something on the piece of paper and took it over to the kitchen counter, placing it right beside the coffee maker, a place he was positive Piper would go to tomorrow morning. Then from inside his coat pocket he removed the engagement ring and placed it on top of the piece of paper.

            Standing back, with the duffel in hand, Tyler looked at his house, which he would leave for the time being. He wanted to remember it, remember the good memories that had been shared between Piper and he in this very place. And when he was satisfied with the memories that came to mind his eyes stopped in front of the slightly ajar oak door. Where inside lay asleep the only person who ever made him feel truly alive, truly happy. He silently blew a kiss towards the door, somehow hoping Piper had felt it in her dreams. And right before the tears began to come down his face, he opened the front door and left. 

*~*~*

            _I love you with all my heart and soul. Take time to think about the memories we shared. I'll be back in three to four days, hopefully by then you will know whether you want to be with me or not. But just remember, I want nothing more than to see you happy. _

_Love, Tyler_

_P.S: I thought you might want this. I was planning on the perfect moment to give it to you, but I guess that moment may never come._

            That was all he wrote. That and the engagement ring was all he left Piper when she woke up this morning. 

            Stumbling out of bed with her head pounding she marched over to the coffee maker to find the note and ring placed neatly beside it. 

            Now here she was, almost an hour later, reading the note again for what had to be the twentieth time. She just couldn't believe he left. Although, she sort of wanted him to leave last night, but this morning…she just wasn't sure. Her heart told her that Tyler was special, that she should try. But her head spoke differently to her; told her that Tyler had not proposed, that he didn't really love her. 

            Piper was lost, confused and….late!! She had told Phoebe that she would be at the house at 9:00 sharp, and now almost two hours later she was sure Phoebe would flip. Running into the shower she bathed as fast as she could and then went to put on her dress. But where was it? It wasn't in her closet. 

            Looking around it suddenly hit her. She had dropped it on the floor when Tyler had surprised her yesterday. Running to the dining room she found the dress, exactly as she had left it on the floor the night before. Picking it up a shiver went down her spine. Did she really want to wear this? Did she want to have the memory of Tyler following her around all day? Yes, her heart said. No, her head said. But this time Piper wanted to follow her heart and not her head, carefully she picked up the dress and ran into the bedroom to put it on. 

*~*~*

            "Piper you should have seen Phoebe. She was dying. It was so funny. She ran around the house like a chicken without a head. And the really hilarious thing is that she never even bothered to call you to find out where you were. Speaking of that, where were you?" Paige said, sitting at one of the various tables in the small hall that Phoebe and Cole had rented for Jade's special day. 

            "I….I over slept." Piper said, somewhat truthfully.

            "You overslept? Why…were you drunk or something?" Paige asked sarcastically. However when she saw Piper's face she immediately changed her attitude. "Oh my God! You were!! You were drunk! How did that happen?"

            "Well remember how I told you that Tyler was away on business?" 

            "Yea…?"

            "Well he really didn't. He…umm…he left."

            "He what? Why? What happened?" Paige asked shocked.

            "I….umm…." Piper started. Looking around she noticed all the people that were in listen distance from her and decided she didn't want to tell Paige just now. "Never mind, I can't talk about this here."

            "Alright fine…let's go to the bathroom." Paige said, grabbing Piper by the hand and leading her to the bathroom. 

            Thirty minutes and many tears later Piper had finished retelling Paige the horrors of last night. 

            "And you still were able to get out of bed this morning and come here? I would have told Phoebe I came down with a stomach virus that I didn't want the kids to get and stayed home." 

            "I should have, but you guys are my sisters, I love you guys. I'd do anything for you." Piper responded

            "Well how about you go home? You look like you need to get out of here." Paige said, gently lifting Piper up from the sofa in the bathroom. 

            "I'm fine Paige. Let's just go out there before Phoebe thinks we bailed." 

            "Alright…whatever you want." 

            Walking back to the dining hall Piper held her breath. For some reason she felt as if everyone was looking at her, as if they all knew the problems she was having with Tyler. Maybe Paige was right; she just had to bail. 

            "Paige…maybe you are right. I just, I gotta go." Piper said, running out of the hall. 

            Paige just stood there watching as Piper ran out, the blue material of her dress swaying behind her. She said a silent prayer as Piper crashed through the doors, hoping that everything would work out between Tyler and her. 

*~*~*

            Piper pulled the jeep up to the coffee shop on the corner. She didn't really know why she was here until she saw the building across the street. It was Tyler's office. And this coffee shop was where Tyler and she had their first date. 

            The smell of coffee beans filled the air as Piper walked up to the counter. Ordering a coffee, milk no sugar she sat down to wait for her order to be done. Looking outside the window she stared at the office building, her mind drifting off to memories of the past. This was what Tyler wanted her to do, remember the past, so she would do just that. She would remember and who knew, maybe she'd finally make up her mind about what to do. 

            As she stared out the window she saw a few people step out of the building, all patients she thought. Some of them began to make their way over to the coffee shop. Piper, however couldn't make them out because of the lack of sun. That was odd she thought, was it supposed to rain today? Looking down at her watch she realized that it was in fact 5 o'clock, closing time. Her heart stopped as she began to think that possibly one of these people could be Tyler. 

            "Ma'am…your coffee." A young waiter said as he placed a large cup in front of Piper, blocking her view of the door. 

            Piper tried to get him to leave quicker, tried to move her head to look at the door, but she got no luck. The people had already entered and were in line ordering. The waiter left and Piper was sure that she would be able to see who they were, until the waiter went to grab another order that was up, now blocking her view of the line. Cursing under her breath, Piper wished that she could see if it was Tyler. She just wanted to see his face one more time. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to be with him anymore, but seeing him could change all that. 

            Piper laughed a bit, she couldn't believe she was acting so childish. Here she was saying she hated Tyler yet she wished with all her might that he would be the man that had walked into the coffee shop. 

Suddenly she heard a voice and she stopped everything. Listening carefully she shivered. She recognized that voice all right; it was Tyler's. 

**A/N:** What did ya think? A pretty long chapter huh. More to come soon!!! Please review and let me know what you thought. I love to hear your opinions!!             


	8. Moving On

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to post but school started up again so I was pretty busy. But I'm back!! Hehe. So on with the story!!

Piper waited, unsure whether she should say anything to Tyler. She really didn't know what to say and she wasn't in the mood for awkward chit chat so she looked down towards her cup of coffee, hoping to avoid confrontation. However, Piper's illusion was shattered once he grabbed his coffee and turned around. 

            "Piper?" He said, approaching her table. 

            Looking up Piper pretended not to know that he had been there. "Tyler! Wow! Who would have thought I'd see you over here."

            "Well I do work across the street." He said, pointing out the large windows of the coffee shop towards the building across the street. 

            "Haha…yea well that is true." Piper said, feeling her face heat up. 

            "So how have you been?" Tyler asked, acting calm and collected. It pissed Piper off to see him so calm. How could he just move on so fast? 

            "I'm…I'm fine." Piper lied, wanting to make it appear like she too had moved on. 

            Tyler's face fell with disappointment. He had secretly hoped that Piper was feeling miserable without him. It had only been a merely fifteen, sixteen hours and already he missed Piper more than anything. He was trying to keep it together, to appear okay, but he really just wanted to grab Piper by the waist, pull her towards him and kiss her passionately. Instead he said 

            "That's good. Well it was great to see you Piper." 

            "Same here. Bye Tyler." Piper responded, watching as Tyler left her table and proceeded towards the door. She watched as he opened the door, turned back around, waved to her and walked out the door. However just as he was walking past the large glass windows she saw his shoulders sag a little and watched as his hand went up towards his face, as if he were wiping something off his face. Something like a tear Piper thought. But no, that wouldn't be right, he seemed okay when she was talking to him. He wouldn't be crying; it was impossible. But somehow, sitting there staring at the window where she had seen Tyler wipe his face only seconds ago Piper felt a tug at her heart. Whether she was upset with him or not she didn't want to see him cry and if he was crying the least she could do was try to help him, considering how many times he had done the same for her. 

            Picking up her coffee Piper went towards the door, determined to just "casually" pass by Tyler, say goodbye one more time and check to see if he had been crying. If he had, she would console him, the best she could, in this sort of situation anyway. And if not, then she would go to her car and drive home. 

            Walking onto the sidewalk she looked towards the right in the direction Tyler had been walking, but she didn't see him. Looking around for a few minutes she finally spotted him going into his car. Overhead she heard a loud clash, the sound of thunder. Shivering she knew she better get this over with before it started down-pouring. 

            Running to the car Piper went to tap on the glass, but as quickly as her hand went up it went down, back near her side. Her body sagged and she took a step back as she saw Tyler bent over the steering wheel sobbing. She was unsure of what to do. She had hoped for a little tear here and there, but not a full on sob fest. 

            Moving back towards the car window she lightly tapped on it. Tyler turned and when he saw that it was Piper he began to rub at his eyes. 

            "Sorry, I had something in my eye. Damn allergies! So what brings you to my car? Did I forget something?" Tyler said, rolling down the window. Although he wanted to make it seem like he hadn't been crying it was hard not to detect the sorrow in his voice. 

            "Tyler…I….I saw you crying. You don't have to hide it." Piper stuttered.

            "I wasn't crying."

            "Tyler, even though we aren't in the best of terms at the moment doesn't mean that I don't know you. We were together for months; I know when you are upset." Piper said blankly.

            Tyler didn't know what to say. He didn't want her to see him like this, but she had discovered him. Now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't really tell her any more lies; there was just no hiding it. So he got out of his car and stood face to face with the woman he loved. He looked into her soul for a few heartbeats. He tried to detect something that was off balance, something that would tell him she was feeling lost as well. And suddenly he saw it. Her big brown eyes seemed to be melting, liquid glistening off the surface; she was crying. 

            Bringing his thumb towards her face he was careful not to scare her away. With one brief sweep he picked up the tear and washed it away. But he was not fast enough to catch the river that was about to form. Suddenly, almost in an instant, Piper was sobbing uncontrollably. Tyler shuttered, remembering how she had been just the night before. He didn't know if he should be comforting her, but it didn't matter. She was obviously in distress and that tore Tyler's heart apart. Reaching out for her waist, he pulled her towards him and gently laid a kiss on top of her rosy lips. He could taste the salty tears on his lips when he pulled away. 

            "Sorry." He said, moving away, back towards his car, embarrassed. 

            "It's okay." Piper whispered, the tears subsiding for the moment. "I want you to kiss me. It felt good."

            And with that Tyler kissed her again, this time a little bit more passionately then the last time. 

            "I missed you Piper." He whispered into her ear. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to see you in so much pain. That's why I had to leave, you have to understand. I never really wanted to go, but I couldn't stand to see you hate me. It brought us both too much pain. But as for the ring…"

            "Shh." Piper said, putting her finger to Tyler's lips. 

            "But…"

            "Forget the ring. We'll talk about it later. Right now I want to go home and fall asleep on the couch watching a movie. I want to feel your arms around me and I want to take in your scent. I want to love you again; I want us to start anew." 

            "Well I'm all for that." Tyler said, reaching for the car door. 

*~*~*

            Tyler slowly opened his eyes, the delicate sunlight blinding him. Trying to move his hand towards his eyes, to block the sun, he found he couldn't move. Looking down he saw Piper asleep in his arms. Looking around he realized he was in the living room. Apparently he and Piper had really fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie, just as they had planned to do so the day before. 

Tyler let out a long deserved sigh of relief. He was with her, they were together again and nothing could be better. Of course they had many things to work out, but for now everything was okay. 

Careful, so as not to wake her, Tyler got up off the couch. He was planning to make up for all the pain that he caused Piper by cooking her breakfast and giving her the ring he had been holding onto for far too long. 

That was the one thing he had really learned through this whole fight, that he shouldn't wait. Piper had been dying to be his wife and because he was stupid and too pensive he ruined the whole experience. 

Going over to the kitchen he began preparing breakfast. 

*~*~*

            Piper could smell bacon and eggs as she slowly opened her eyes to greet the new day. Yum, she thought. Lifting herself up on one elbow she looked over the top of the couch to see Tyler fixing the flowers on the table. Plates filled with eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes were scattered among the small table. 

            Piper smiled, this was the way it should have been; she and Tyler together. She definitely didn't have any mixed feelings about this, everything felt right. 

            "Yumm." She said out loud, which in turn made Tyler turn towards the couch. 

            "Hey you…what are you doing up?" Tyler said, moving towards her. 

            "Ooh…I don't know, maybe the smell of eggs and bacon had something to do with it." Piper giggled. 

            Tyler smiled; this was the same giggle she had given him when he had received the picture in his office. That bubbly, giggly, good feeling laugh. 

            "Well then, you know what that means? It's time for you to step into 'Tyler's Kitchen and Cuisine'." Tyler said in a fake French accent.

            Piper laughed and got up off the couch, the blanket she had wrapped around herself falling to the floor. Sitting down at the table she shivered for a second, remembering what had occurred here only a day or so ago. She could still picture the smashing wine glass, the way she fell to the floor, the tears that she had shed, everything, all of it came crashing down on her again. She felt a pain in her heart and she tried to breathe it off, but she wasn't successful. Tyler noticed it right away. 

            "Piper are you okay?" he asked concerned.

            "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Really everything's okay." 

            "You don't look okay. Maybe you want to go rest or something. Come on, let's get you to bed." Tyler said, grabbing for her arm to lead her towards the bedroom. 

            "No! No! I'm fine. I promise. Now come on, let's eat." Piper said, grabbing her fork and knife. 

            Tyler, feeling defeated, sat down. Piper said she felt fine and whether he agreed or not he had to respect her thoughts. Watching her as she dug into the plate of pancakes Tyler wondered what had come over her. Then, as if a ton of bricks had been thrown at his head he figured it out. This is where it had all happened. Looking around Tyler realized that this apartment was filled with too many memories. Sure some were good, but not all. It was time that he and Piper let go of their past…

            "Piper?" 

            "Yeah honey." She answered, looking up from her plate.

            "I was wondering, umm…do you want to move?"

            "What?" Piper said, shocked.

            "Well you know, this apartment is filled with too many memories and if we are going to start our life together than we have to get a new place. Maybe a nice condo or something, a place where our kids will be happy."

            "Our kids?" Piper asked, flabbergasted.

            "Yeah, kids. You know that's what tends to comes after marriage."

            "Marriage?!?!" Piper asked, her heart in her throat.

            Tyler smiled and ran into the bedroom. Rummaging through his duffel bag he got out the red velvet box. Running back into the dining room he slid down towards Piper, ending up on his knees. 

            Bringing the box up towards Piper he whispered, "Piper, will you marry me?"

            Piper tried to say yes, but the tears had already come, choking her. So instead she nodded her head. 

            Tyler stood back up placing the brand new engagement ring, that he had purchased the day before, in Piper's hand. Why had he purchased a new one when things had been so horrible? Well because he was confident that they would get back together. He knew he would spend his life with Piper.

            Her hand trembled as she felt the ring slide onto her finger. She couldn't believe this, she was getting married. This was exactly how it should have been. Piper could not be happier as she kissed Tyler, her soon to be husband.

**A/N:** Review and let me know what you think. 


	9. Dinner and Tears

**A/N: ** Another chapter! Yay! Sorry for the long wait, but with school and everything it's been difficult. 

To my reviewers: **PiperNCole and ****Revul**** Ylloh. I love to hear what you guys have to think! Thanks for letting me know that there are still people out there reading this. **

"Ohmigod! You're kidding right?!?!" Phoebe screamed.

            "Nope." Tyler said smiling. 

            "I think a congrats is in order." Cole spoke, raising his glass of red wine.

            "I second that." Glen responded, also raising his glass.

            "To Piper and Tyler…the soon to be newlyweds." Paige announced, clinging her glass of seltzer with everyone. 

            A loud ruckus of yelling and clapping came next. 

            Piper smiled, this was perfect. Everyone was healthy and happy. Not to mention she was engaged to Tyler, a dream she had hoped would some day come true. And now it had…

            "Mommy was engage mean?" Ben asked Phoebe.

            "It means that Aunt Piper is getting married to Tyler. It also means that Tyler is going to be your uncle. What do you think about that?"

            "Tyler is going to be like Uncle Glen?"

            "Right, just like Uncle Glen." Cole answered. 

            "But I'm confused. What about Uncle Leo, when is he coming back?"

            The room fell silent. Everyone turned to face Piper. She seemed okay, but they all knew she wasn't. 

            Tyler brought his hand under the table. Finding Piper's hand he held it in his, hoping it would comfort her. 

            Clearing her throat Piper laughed, "How about dessert guys? What do ya say Ben, how about some chocolate chip cookies?"

            "Yeah!" Ben yelled excitedly.

            Making her way out of the dining room Piper went to the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige waited till she had left and then they got up to follow her. 

            "Phoebe! Paige! Let me go." Tyler said getting up. 

            "No Tyler, it's okay. Let us go." Paige said, placing her hand on Tyler's shoulder and giving him a comforting smile.

            Nodding Tyler sat back down, hoping Phoebe and Paige would be able to get through to Piper.

*~*~*

            Walking into the kitchen Phoebe and Paige found Piper bent over a pile of chocolate chip cookies. Moving towards her Phoebe called her name softly. Turning around Piper faced them, a few stray tears already evident on her face. 

            "I'm sorry Piper…he, he didn't mean it." Phoebe said, feeling she should ask for forgiveness for her son.

            "It's okay…he didn't know." Piper said quietly.

            "Piper, you know it's alright to cry. No one will think wrongly of you." Paige said

            "I know…." 

            "But you don't. Look at you, you had to use chocolate chip cookies as an excuse to get out of the situation and go for a nice cry." Paige responded.

            Piper didn't know what to say, Paige was right, she was scared to cry in front of people. She just felt so much pain; she didn't know when it was alright for her to express it. 

            "Piper, you lost your daughters and your husband. It's perfectly normal for you to want to mourn. It'll let you be able to let go of all the pain and concentrate on that magnificent wedding you'll be having soon." Phoebe said, rubbing Piper's shoulder, a sign of comforting her. 

            "That's exactly it!!" Piper said, on the verge of tears.

            "What is honey?" Paige said moving closer to her.

            "I want to marry Tyler but what if I'm like this forever…what if they forever make me cry? How is Tyler ever going to want to stay with me?"

            "Piper it's okay. Tyler will understand, trust us he will. He cares about you more than life itself. You should see how his eyes glisten when he speaks of you." Paige responded.

            "And you should see how worried he got when you went to the kitchen. We practically had to strap him down to the chair to keep him from running in here after you." Phoebe said laughing. 

            Piper didn't say anything, she just began to cry. Phoebe and Paige hugged her, trying to comfort her mourning soul. They hated to see her this way. All they wanted was to see her happy. 

            A few minutes later Piper had seemed satisfied enough that she could reenter the dining room, a new person she hoped. Picking up the cookies Phoebe and Paige followed her to where the remainder of the guests sat. 

            "Sorry about that guys…they needed to cool a little." Piper said, placing the tray on the table. 

            From the corner of Tyler's eye he saw Phoebe and Paige give each other a wary look when Piper commented about the cookies. He may have not spent a whole lot of time with the all the Halliwell women, but he sure knew that face. It meant nothing good. And by Tyler's guess it meant that Piper was lying. She hadn't needed the cookies to cool…she had needed to mourn. 

            Tyler mentally slapped himself for thinking this was all going to be okay. Sure Piper was happy, but she wasn't completely happy and she wasn't telling him what was wrong, which was even worse. 

            Sitting down Piper placed her hand on Tyler's lap, giving him a faint smile. 

            "You okay baby?" He whispered in her ear.

            Piper just nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. 

*~*~*

            "Okay, I'll call you tomorrow…goodnight guys." Piper said, escorting Paige and Glen out the door. 

            Hours had passed and everyone was leaving for their respectful houses. Closing the door Piper sighed and leaned up against it. 

            "Man tonight was busy." Tyler said, walking towards the door. 

            "Yea it was." Piper said quietly. 

            "Piper…you sure you're okay? You've been kind of quiet since dessert." Tyler asked, moving towards her. 

            "Yea…yea…relax, I'm fine." 

            "But you don't seem it. I don't want to assume anything because if anyone knows what you are feeling it's you, not me,  but if you need to talk… about anything, please just tell me. I want to be there for you." Tyler said, kissing her gently on the lips. 

            Piper remained quiet for a few minutes and then out of nowhere a single tear fell down her face. Piper immediately went up to wipe it away, but Tyler stopped her. 

            "No. Don't."

            "Why?" Piper whispered.

            "It's emotion, show it. It's good for you. Let it out." Tyler said, playing with her hair. 

            Piper wasn't quite sure what to do next. She didn't know what to say, didn't know what to feel. All she wanted was to let everything disappear so she could start completely fresh with Tyler. But life was never that easy. There were no get out of jail free cards. When life dealt you shit, you just had to grab a shovel and scoop it up. There was no other way around it. 

            So instead of fumbling with what to do Piper did exactly what she wanted to do; she cried. And Tyler never uttered a word. He just let her cry until she couldn't cry anymore. Then, as if nothing had happened, Tyler grabbed Piper's hand and led her towards their bedroom. 

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? Review and let me know!! 


	10. Surprise! Surprise!

**A/N:** Sorry I left you guys waiting for so long, but finally the long awaited chapter!! 

The next three months went by without any glitches. Piper and Tyler were happier than ever and quickly counting down the months till their bid mid summer nuptial. There were only a few more details that needed taking care of and they would be home free. 

          On this particular morning Piper and Tyler were on their way to their doctor's office to pick up the results from the blood tests they had to have done in order to receive their marriage license. 

          "This is pointless!! They should just mail it to us!!!" Tyler said annoyed. 

          "Honey relax…" Piper said calmly.

          "Relax? I have four hours before I have to be in the office. I wanted to spend those hours at home with you and instead I have to be out here, wasting an hour, picking up these stupid blood test results!!!!"

          "It's okay, don't worry about it. We're still hanging out together. It's no big deal." 

          Huffing, Tyler parked near in the first available parking spot. 

          "Alright then, let's go get this over with." He said, stepping out of the car. 

          Walking into the waiting room they approached the receptionist's desk. 

          "Hi I'm Piper Halliwell and this is Tyler Cohen, we're here to pick up our blood test results." 

          "Piper Halliwell? Oh, umm, the doctor is expecting you. Right this way…" the nurse said, getting up. 

          Tyler and Piper exchanged confused glances. Piper shakily reached for Tyler's hand. Grabbing it he gave it a tight squeeze as they made their way into the doctor's office.

          "The doctor will be here any second." The nurse responded, closing the door behind them. 

          Walking in moments later the doctor handed Tyler two envelopes. 

          "Hello Piper…Tyler, those are the blood test results." 

          "Why thank you doctor, but I have to be honest…I'm a little confused as to why it is that you called us in here. Why couldn't the nurse just give us these results?" Tyler asked confused, yet knowing the doctor was hiding something from them.

          "Well actually Tyler, I didn't call you in here just to give you those results. See I thought it best I go through the results with you both."

          "But why? I don't need to know about them…I mean I just need to hand them in when we go for our license, end of story." Piper said bluntly. 

          "Okay well…" the doctor said.

          "Well what?" Piper asked, irritated. 

          "Well congradulations Piper, you're pregnant!!" 

          "What?!?!?!" Tyler said, his face lighting up. 

          "That's right, you guys are going to be parents!!" the doctor said excitedly. 

          "How far along am I?" Piper asked.

          "We figure about one, maybe two months." 

          "Well thank you very much for letting us know doctor. Now if you don't mind I want to take my wife out to lunch, to celebrate our new little one." Tyler said, getting up and grabbing Piper's hand. 

          "It's quite alright, go enjoy yourselves." 

          And with that Piper and Tyler exited the doctor's office and made their way towards the car.

          "Ahh Piper!! Can you believe this?!?! We're going to be parents!!! Isn't this great?!?!" Tyler asked looking at Piper. 

          "Yeah, it's incredible…" Piper said silently. 

          "Piper honey, you don't seem happy, what's wrong?" Tyler asked, confused and worried. 

          "Nothing, nothing…just shocked, that's all. It's been a very, very long time since I've heard someone say you're pregnant to me." Piper said, opening the car door. 

          And as Tyler made his way to the driver's side Piper took a deep breath and pushed back the lump lodged in her throat.  

**A/N:** Yay!! Aren't you guys happy?!?!? She's finally pregnant!! What did you think? Did I do good? Let me know…REVIEW!!!


End file.
